Clair de Lune
by Cami Sky
Summary: Después de muchos años, Shirou se anima a ingresar a una habitación que pertenció a su padre. Los recuerdos lo asaltan y solo la presencia de una rubia guerrera consigue traerle paz.


¡Hola! ¡Cami Sky reportándose desde el País de Nunca Jamás con un nuevo fic!

A finales del año pasado vi un anime que, simplemente, me fascinó. La trama me cautivó, los personajes me enamoraron, las situaciones me encantaron y el final me deprimió... Fate/Stay Night fue la luz en un momento de mi vida en que necesitaba cosas con las que distraerme de las situaciones tan tensas que soportaba.

Se comvirtió en mi tabla de salvación cuando ya no podía soportarlo.

No puedo sino darle las gracias al creador de este anime.

Por eso es que decidí hacer un fic sobre este anime. Para darle las gracias por alumbrar días oscuros.

Y sobretodo porque quede inconforme con el final.

¡Asi que los dejo con mi primer fic de Fate/Stay Night!

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Clair de Lune**

Emiya Shirou se acercó lentamente a una habitación que había estado cerrada desde la muerte de su padre, en la parte más alejada de su casa. Nadie había entrado allí desde hacía varios años, ni siquiera para limpiar. Básicamente porque nadie más que él sabia que aquella habitación existía. Y él nunca antes había tenido el valor suficiente como para regresar.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, no muy seguro de entrar en aquel lugar. Habían fantasmas del pasado que aún lo atormentaban y no se creía capaz de soportarlos y menos aún de enfrentarse a ellos. Pero había algo que sabía; hasta que no los enfrentara, no iba a estar tranquilo consigo mismo. Y era precisamente por eso por lo que estaba regresando a esa habitación después de tantos años de abandono y de olvido. Respiró profundamente antes de estirar su brazo y mover la puerta corrediza. Entró silenciosamente y vio el único objeto que allí había: un antiguo piano cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo. Suspiró. Aquel instrumento le traía muchos recuerdos.

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban tímidamente por una de las ventanas laterales iluminaban levemente el lugar, haciéndolo evocar memorias que había procurado olvidar por ser muy dolorosas. Casi le parecía estar escuchando la voz de su padre, la música que él hacía cuando se sentaba frente a aquel instrumento musical. Una canción que escuchó desde pequeño, unas notas musicales aprendidas en sus primeros días en aquella casa, una melodía tocada torpemente por sus inexpertos dedos… muchos sonidos que creía haber olvido se agolpaban en su mente, aturdiéndolo.

Se aproximó casi con cautela, como si aquel viejo piano de cola fuera el más terrible de sus enemigos. Paseó sus dedos con suavidad por las gastadas teclas, como si estuviera acariciándolas. Cerró los ojos. Si se concentraba, lograba ver la silueta de su padre sentado sobre el banquito mientras tocaba alguna canción. Esos recuerdos eran dolorosos para él, por eso los había mantenido apartados de su mente durante tantos años.

Volvió a suspirar. Soportar todas esas emociones era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

La idea de salir de la habitación, volverla a cerrar, perder la llave y no regresar nunca más cruzó por su mente; pero la rechazó de inmediato. No iba a hacer eso. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había entrado en esa habitación por última vez. No iba a salir corriendo. Nunca más lo haría.

Deslizó su mano derecha por su pelirrojo cabello, desordenándolo. Era un gesto que había adquirido durante las últimas semanas y que hacía cuando estaba muy nervioso. Con la mano que tenía libre, cogió un trapo que había guardado en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y empezó a limpiar suavemente cada una de las teclas del piano. Frotó concienzudamente pero con cuidado cada rincón de aquella inmensa caja de recuerdos; hasta que no dejó ninguna mota de polvo sobre él.

Inconcientemente se sentó en el banquito que estaba frente al piano, en una posición que había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás. Colocó sus manos sobre las teclas, como había visto a su padre hacer incontables veces… y las dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Aún no estaba preparado para tocar de nuevo.

Unas pequeñas y delicadas manos se apoyaron en sus hombros y lo abrazaron suavemente, reconfortándolo. Se dejó consolar. El suave calor que emitían los níveos brazos a su alrededor era el mejor bálsamo para el sufrimiento que pudiera desear. No necesitaba voltear la cabeza para identificar a la dueña de aquellas manos. Las conocía a la perfección. Eran las manos de la única persona que lo había visto en sus mejores y en sus peores momentos. Las manos de la persona a la que más quería. La única que lo comprendía a la perfección.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-preguntó en un murmullo, aún desde su refugio en los brazos femeninos.

-Fue fácil-respondió la joven mujer.

-Pensé que por una vez podría engañarte-dijo sinceramente el pelirrojo.

-No creo que lo logres-repuso la chica con una delicada risa-Siempre voy a encontrarte, no importa donde estés.

-Me alegro-Shirou se acomodó entre los cariñosos brazos que lo rodeaban y besó ligeramente el dorso de una de las manos-De verdad me alegro. No sé que haría yo sin ti Saber.

Se quedaron en silencio, arrullados por el ligero murmullo del viento al rozar las hojas de los árboles en el jardín. No necesitaban hablar para entenderse, los dos sabían que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro. Ambos eran partes de un todo. Eran uno solo. Incompletos por separado, pero tan perfectos mientras estuvieran juntos.

Shirou, acurrucado entre los cálidos brazos de Saber, sabía que por fin había encontrado el valor suficiente para volver a tocar el piano. La ojiverde era la única que podía infundirle ese valor. La única capaz de darle la confianza necesaria para enfrentarse a sus propios miedos. Cerró los ojos y colocó una de sus mejillas sobre la tersa piel. Estar entre los brazos de la rubia mujer era el concepto que él tenía del cielo.

Saber apoyó su mentón sobre el pelirrojo cabello del muchacho y lo estrechó más contra si. Había sentido a su corazón oprimirse dolorosamente ante la angustia que reflejaba el rostro del joven esa mañana y había sido eso lo que la había hecho buscarlo por toda la casa. Encontrarlo en aquella habitación, tan asustado como un niño, fue lo que la impulsó a rodearlo con sus brazos; tratando de consolarlo silenciosamente de su dolor. Había podido percibir su desazón y su tormento… sentimientos que ella deseaba que el chico que se encontraba entre sus brazos no volviera a experimentar jamás. Su alma se quebraba en pedazos al verlo sufrir.

El pelirrojo, realizando una complicada maniobra, volteó todo su cuerpo y rodeó la cintura de Saber con sus brazos; presionándola firme pero tiernamente. Depositó un suave beso por encima de la tela que cubría la cintura de la ojiverde antes de oprimirla con un poco más de fuerza. No deseaba apartarse de ella. La rubia guerrera era su vida entera.

-Hace años-dijo Shirou en voz baja-cuando llegué por primera vez a esta casa, mi padre me trajo a esta habitación y me enseñó el piano. Dijo que podía venir aquí siempre que quisiera…-su voz se quebró al final de la oración. Poner en palabras lo que sentía no era sencillo.

-No tienes que contármelo si no quieres-susurró Saber mientras una de sus manos soltaba el agarre que ejercía sobre Shirou y empezaba a acariciar el cabello del pelirrojo.

-Quiero hacerlo-repuso el chico cuando logró controlar su voz-Me enseñó a tocar algunas canciones, pero nunca pude hacerlo igual que él.

-No sabía que supieses tocar el piano-Saber se separó un poco de Shirou para poder verlo de frente-Nunca dijiste nada.

-Hace muchos años que no lo hago-replicó el muchacho-Desde que mi padre falleció no he vuelto a hacerlo. Era… era doloroso. Pero quiero hacerlo ahora.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?-preguntó la ojiverde con curiosidad-¿Por qué ahora si quieres tocar?

-Porque estás conmigo-fue la sincera respuesta del joven.

Saber se sentó en el banquito, al lado de Shirou, en completo silencio. Lo observó levantar sus manos y colocarlas sobre las teclas… y de pronto, una suave melodía inundó el ambiente. Las notas fluían con suma naturalidad y delicadeza, capturando poderosamente su atención. Alegría, tristeza, melancolía, calma… La rubia podía percibir perfectamente los sentimientos que emitía aquella canción. Deseo… anhelo… lentamente la melodía fue hechizando el ambiente; envolviéndolos a ambos en una hipnótica aura de pequeña pero perfecta fracción de eternidad.

La canción, tan suave y delicada como el más fino terciopelo, continuaba sonando. Las manos de Shirou seguían deslizándose con sutileza por las antiguas teclas del piano, acariciándolas con las yemas de los dedos. Saber cerró los ojos y relajó sus músculos. Aquella melodía era muy relajante y cautivadora. Poco a poco las notas se hicieron más sutiles, más lentas… hasta que la canción acabó.

-Es… es preciosa-murmuró Saber después de algunos segundos de silencio.

-Es mi favorita-dijo Shirou mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la rubia-Fue la primera que pude tocar completa.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó la joven mujer.

-Claro de Luna-respondió el pelirrojo con una cálida sonrisa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El chico observó detenidamente las delicadas pero firmes facciones de la antigua reina y no pudo más que dar las gracias de que una mujer tan maravillosa como ella estuviera a su lado. Nunca encontró una buena a explicación para el por qué Saber lo quería; no era tan inteligente como lo era Rin, era bastante tozudo, muy sobreprotector… y, sin embargo, aquella sorprendente mujer había escogido estar a su lado. Y el no dejaba de dar gracias por eso.

-Gracias-dijo Shirou de pronto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la ojiverde mientras lo miraba con curiosidad-Si no he hecho nada…

-Solo… gracias.

Shirou se acercó y envolvió a la rubia con sus brazos. Inclinó un poco su cabeza y suavemente la beso. Saber estiró sus brazos y los colocó en la nuca del pelirrojo, atrayéndolo más a ella.

Dos figuras espiaban por la puerta semiabierta. Una pequeña de cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco y una más alta de cabello oscuro se apiñaban para poder ver a través de la abertura. Habían llegado allí pocos segundos después que la ojiverde y habían ocultado sus presencias para no ser detectadas y poder observar con tranquilidad.

La figura de cabello oscuro se puso de pie silenciosamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al final, convencer a Shirou de que no destruyera el Grial fue algo bueno-comentó Rin mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta y empezaba a caminar de regreso al comedor.

-Es cierto-dijo Illya alegremente mientras daba saltitos alrededor de la morena-Ahora no solo tengo a Shirou como mi hermano, sino que también tengo a Saber como mi hermana.

-Y dentro de poco tendrás un sobrino-dijo Rin con una inmensa sonrisa mientras sostenía entre sus dedos un pequeño objeto que había visto en las manos de Saber esa mañana y que la rubia había dejado olvidado en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Uh?

-No te preocupes por ahora. Ya tendrás varios meses para hacerlo-comentó Rin mientras hacia girar una pequeña prueba de embarazo con las rosadas letras "Bebé" escrita en ella-Definitivamente fue muy bueno que no se destruyera el Grial.

**FIN**

¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó?

Personalmente, no me gustó ni una pizca como termino la historia. ¡Yo quería que Saber se quedara con Shirou! ¡Archer tampoco debía morir!

Saliendo de mis delirios mentales, espero que les haya gustado el fic.

¡Y espero también que me dejen un review!

¡Nos vemos!

Cami Sky


End file.
